The Beginning
by BlakeMaster10
Summary: How the story begins on who my OC is and how he comes upon a strange discovery that will change his life.


"Thanks for the lesson Twilight" says a brown pony with brown eyes, mane, and tail. This pony is also wearing glasses and has a SNES controller on his flank. This pony also has a horn sticking out from his head

"Don't mention it Blake, it's nice to be able to meet someone so interested in magic" says a purple pony with purple eyes and a dark purple mane and tail with a pink streak going through both. She also has a purple star with white dots around it on her flank. She also has a horn sticking out of her head but unlike the brown pony she has wings also. This pony's name is Twilight Sparkle

The brown pony smiles before leaving what appears to be a big tree. When he exits the tree the outside is shown to be a fairly large town filled with buildings that are either one-story or two.

**This pony's name is Blake; He lives in a town called Ponyville in the land of Equestria where there are three different types of ponies, Pegasus, which are ponies that have wings and can fly, Unicorns, which have horns and can use magic, and Earth Ponies, which are regular ponies. He comes from a pretty big family and loves three things: Video Games, Adventures, and improving my Magic Ability. The SNES controller on his flank is his cutie mark and it symbolizes his love of video games.**

"Well, it's time for another adventure today!" Says Blake smiling while trotting through the town thinking of what his next adventure should be.

'_Maybe I can take another trip into Everfree Forest? There's always something exciting happening in there' _He thinks, running towards Everfree Forest when suddenly a mysterious figure is seen running out of the forest.

Blake saw the figure running out but sadly it was too late to move out of the way, all that was yelled was a surprised "Oh no!" before-

_WHAM! _

"Ugh…" Blake says, eyes spinning, before shaking his head and looking who he bumped into and his eyes widen as he recognizes who it was.

"Aren't you Fluttershy? One of Princess Twilight's friends she told me about?" He asks as she looks up at him dizzily.

"_Y-yes I am_" She says quietly before Blake continues.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Yells Blake beginning to panic after figuring out who it was he ran into.

"_That's okay_" She says before realizing something, "You know Princess Twilight?" She asks.

"Yes I do" Blake says matter-of-factly "I've been taking magic lessons from her since the Summer Sun Celebration".

"Twilight's told us about you too, your name is Blake isn't it?" She asks towards Blake.

"I am nice to meet you" Says Blake smiling, sticking his hoof out to Fluttershy to which she looks down at the ground before slowly sticking her hoof out to shake his.

"I-It's nice to meet y- Wait!" She yells before looking around panicking causing Blake to jump.

"What? What is it is something wrong!?" Asks Blake looking at her surprised to which she looks at him with a panic-stricken face before talking.

"T-timber wolves…chasing me… must run away!" Fluttershy yells attempting to run away on the path Blake was walking on before a wolf made of timber jumps out onto the path from behind a bush and blocks their way back.

"Timber wolves!" Fluttershy yells running in place looking for a place to hide and silently squealing in fear as Blake looks at her before he closes his eyes and his horn begins to glow a dark blue color and suddenly a dark blue bubble encompasses Fluttershy startling her before she looks at Blake in surprise. Before Fluttershy can say anything there is a bright flash and she is gone.

'_Teleported, now she can't be hurt' _Thinks Blake as he uses his magic to form a barrier around himself. The timber wolves try to attack but they can't get past the magical barrier.

"It's time to end this!" yells Blake as multiple hands shoot out from the barrier with some punching the timber wolves and the others grabbing them and either crushing them or throwing them into trees. After the fight the timber wolves are seen lying in piles of sticks, Blake looks around for a moment before letting his force field down and smiling as he sees Fluttershy running towards him from down the path where he teleported her to.

"Nothing to it piece of ca-AGH!" Yells Blake as the last remaining timber wolf jumps out from behind a bush and scratches across Blake's cheek. Blake looks back at the timber wolf with anger and shock as he sees more timber wolves emerging from the bushes, Blake looks over at Fluttershy.

"RUN!" He yells at her as he begins to glow a darkish blue tint. Upon hearing Blake's words Fluttershy runs further down the path and hides behind a tree and peeks out from behind it. A white light covers Blake as it slowly expands and suddenly there is a white flash.

Fluttershy uncovered her eyes to see that all the timber wolves have been reduced to a pile of ash and dust. Fluttershy lets out a gasp as she sees Blake standing in the middle with the ground apparently stained black around him from the explosion that he caused. Fluttershy runs towards Blake as he stumbles and falls down on his knees.

"How did you do that?" Asks Fluttershy to which Blake looks up at her.

"I *pant* wish *pant* I *pant* knew" says Blake as he catches his breath "I'm actually as confused as you are as to what I just did, I've never done that before" he says trying to stand before falling on his knees again.

"Don't try so hard I'll help" says Fluttershy helping him stand on all fours and leaning him on her to help him walk.

"Thank… you… little…tired...need…rest" Blake says as he passes out much to Fluttershy's surprise.

"Oh my…" says Fluttershy as she stares at Blake's unconscious body, "I'm going to need some help to carry him" she says running off only stopping to look back at Blake and mutter a quiet "wait here" before running off towards Ponyville to find help.


End file.
